


Spite and Fries

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Howard takes his car away as punishment, Tony expects to walk to school for the next two weeks or so. He does not expect Loki - local punk and prankster - to offer him a ride.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 40
Kudos: 506





	Spite and Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquafolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/gifts).



> Happy December 15th!💕

Tony hated walking to school. He really,  _ really _ hated it. But taking the bus to school would have been even worse, because there would have been people, and all those people would have looked at him and whispered things like,  _ Oh look, Tony’s taking the bus, I bet he’s  _ really _ in trouble this time,  _ or  _ hey Tony, what happened to your car? _

Yes, Tony, what happened to your car?

Tony made a face and shoved his hands into his pockets. This was awful. It was an awful, horrible, not good day, and Tony hated it. He was still playing with the thought to just skip school altogether, but then his father would freak out even more, and Tony wouldn’t see his car again until college. So, yes, he should go to class. And then, after class, he could  _ walk home again. _ Oh joy!

“Do you need a ride?”

Tony flinched and stopped walking, staring at the car that was right next to him all of a sudden. It was a cabriolet - an Audi, painted very unprofessionally in the most terrifying shade of green Tony had ever seen. It made the car look a little bit like a Disney villain. 

Tony knew that car.  _ Everybody _ knew that car.

“No,” he said. “I don’t need one, I can walk.”

“Okay, let me rephrase.” Loki leaned over the passenger seat toward the rolled down window. “Do you  _ want _ a ride?”

Tony frowned at him. Loki was known in the whole school - hell, in the whole neighborhood. Probably also in the whole city. Possibly even in the whole state. And his reputation wasn’t exactly a good one. Tony hadn’t talked to him often, but the Bursons lived on the other end of Tony’s street since they had moved there three years ago, and Tony had overheard many neighbours complaining about that “punk kid and his pranks”. Tony had never really been sure if those stories could be believed. Sure, he’d been in enough classes with Loki to know that they guy was sort of an asshole when you annoyed him, but most of all he was just very quiet. Tony had tried to talk to him when Loki had been new - because hey, “punk kid” was also  _ gorgeous _ -, but he’d learned pretty quickly that Loki hadn’t wanted to be talked to.

Which made this even more suspicious.

“Why are you offering?”

Loki sighed. “Because you look like you’re considering to throw yourself off the nearest bridge, and I feel like it’s my civic duty to prevent that.”

“I’m not considering that.”

“Wonderful. Do you want a ride, anyway?”

“Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?”

Loki grinned, and it looked both adorable because of his dimples, and more than a little frightening because of the mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Only one way to find out.”

Tony huffed and decided - well, he decided  _ fuck it, _ and got into the car. 

Surprisingly, the inside of the car was very neat and tidy. It was a  _ cool _ car, all in all, at least if you managed to overlook the horrible color. 

“Thanks,” Tony said, feeling a little awkward suddenly. He’d never been given a ride to school from someone that wasn’t his parents’ chauffeur or Jarvis. Both Rhodey and Pepper didn’t have a car.

“No problem,” Loki said as he started the car again. “I don’t enjoy walking to school, either.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. He was a bit distracted by taking in Loki’s appearance. Yup, he was still gorgeous. His clothes were always a bit odd - lots of black and green, here and there some studs, often leather -, but Loki wore it well. There was something about the eyeliner-framed green of his eyes and his sharp smiles that Tony really liked, and the black nail polish was a nice touch.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Loki asked, “Did you make something explode?”

“What?”

“I know that you do that sometimes. The whole street talks about it.”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. “The whole street talks about your pranks, too. Looks like we’re famous, huh?”

“Oh, I’d be disappointed if we weren’t.”

Tony waited for Loki to repeat his question, but Loki didn’t. Maybe one eluding answer had been enough for him to understand that Tony didn’t want to talk about this, which would be a nice change. When the question still hadn’t come after almost five minutes, Tony couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“It was just a  _ very _ tiny explosion.”

“Uh huh,” Loki said, glancing at Tony warily. “I’m sure it was.”

“It didn’t even break anything.”

“Except for your fingers,” Loki deadpanned.

“Oh.” Tony looked down at his hands and wriggled his bandaged fingers a little. “They’re just a little burned.”

Loki made a thoughtful sound. “I think my father would have killed me.”

“Yeah? I’m sure mine wanted to, but Mom didn’t allow it.”

“Ah, yes, I know that one. My mother once kept Father from making me sleep on the veranda after sneaking back in didn’t work.”

And because the exact same thing had happened to Tony once, he and Loki spent the entire drive complaining about their parents. Tony was almost disappointed when they reached the school, because talking to Loki was actually sort of nice. Tony sort of expected them to immediately go separate ways after getting out of the car, simply not being in the same car anymore meant that they didn't  _ have _ to continue talking to each other.

But somehow they made their way to the school building together, and they also continued talking, and they parted only because they had different classes.

Tony walked home that day, but in the next morning, the green car pulled up next to him again. And this time Loki offered to wait for him after school and, yeah - talking to Loki didn't stop being nice. Looking at Loki didn't stop being nice, either.

After two weeks of sitting in Loki's car twice a day, Tony was reasonably sure that he was doomed. He also figured out that chaotic pranksters who were actually also a little bit kind sometimes were  _ just _ his type.

"Why is your car like this?" Tony asked once, when they sat in Loki's car after school and ate the fast food they'd bought.

"Like what?" Loki asked innocently, nibbling on a his fries.

Tony waved his hand. " _ Green." _

"Oh, like  _ that."  _ Loki nodded wisely. "I wanted to annoy my father."

"Isn't that the reason for everything you do?"

"No, sometimes I want to annoy my brother, too," Loki said, and smiled when Tony laughed. He added, "Okay, imagine this: my father does not actually want me to have a car, because I am irresponsible and unruly, which shouldn't be rewarded."

"Right, makes sense."

"So he says,  _ Loki doesn't get to have a car," _ Loki said in a frighteningly good imitation of his father's voice. "To which my mother says,  _ Don't be unfair, honey. Thor has a car.  _ To which I say,  _ That's true! I don't even need a car, really. He can just drive me everywhere all the time, that's fine with me.  _ To which  _ Thor  _ says -"

"Yeah, let me guess, Thor freaks out."

"He does." Loki smirked. "It took a few days of him whining and driving me everywhere all the time until Dad finally gave in, and lo and behold," he patted the steering wheel, "I have a car."

"I love it when your schemes actually work out," Tony told him, grinning widely.

"You say that as if they  _ don't _ work out now and then," Loki said, pinning him with a mild glare. "They  _ always _ do."

"Sure." Tony decided to not remind Loki of that one time he'd gotten caught painting one of their neighbor's roses in rainbow colors. "But uh, you didn't answer my question."

"Right, the color."

"Yes, the color," Tony said, laughing. "It looks like someone puked on it."

Loki gasped in feigned offense. "How  _ dare _ you, Tony."

"It's true! I don't get why you'd do that to a perfectly nice car -"

" _ Because _ my father wanted me to at least have a perfectly nice car, just so the neighbors and who knows who else know that we have the money for perfectly nice cars, and that is  _ so annoying."  _ Loki shrugged. "So I painted it, and now it isn't a perfectly nice car anymore. Dad was  _ furious." _

"You're running solely on spite, aren't you?"

"Yes. And fries."

It was very possible that Tony was in love.

Loki was in Tony's room, and Tony was not nervous. He wasn't. He was perfectly calm as he watched Loki looking around curiously, and he was still calm when they eventually made themselves comfortable on Tony's bed.

Yes, fine, so he was actually ridiculously, embarrassingly nervous. What about it? It was going  _ well. _ Being with Loki and talking to Loki and laughing with Loki always went well; that was why Tony loved it so much. Sure, Rhodey was amazing, and Pepper was sweet, but  _ Loki  _ was… a match. That was what this was, right? It had to be, because why else would Tony be so nervous about this? A  _ match. _

That was a very sappy thought Tony was having. But seeing Loki like this - at ease, joking and laughing; so obviously  _ happy _ \- did make feel Tony a little bit like a sap. As so often recently, he spent the better part of their conversation listening to Loki's stories with only one ear while the rest of his mind was busy shouting and shrieking things like  _ KISS HIM  _ **_RIGHT NOW_ ** and also  _ ARE YOU INSANE DON'T KISS HIM HE'S GOING TO SLAP YOU AND THEN YOU'LL NEVER - _

"Is that your car key?"

Tony blinked. "What?"

Loki was staring at Tony's bedside table. "That  _ is _ your car key."

"Uh," Tony said, realizing that, yes, that was his car keys, and that he was an idiot for not putting it away before Loki had come over. "Yes. Er, about that -"

"You said that your father still didn't give it back to you," Loki said, looking at Tony again with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I, uh. I lied?"

"Oh," Loki said, frown deepening. Then, "I don't understand. Why did you -"

"I could've driven to school myself," Tony interrupted. "I'm sorry I lied, I am, but I really - I really, really,  _ really _ don't want to drive to school myself."

Loki looked at him blankly. "I still don't understand."

"Can I record that? You never admit that usua-"

" _ Tony." _

Tony swallowed and looked away, unable to hold Loki's gaze. He shrugged. "I'd just rather drive with you?"

It was silent for a moment, then Loki said, again, "Oh."

"I shouldn't have lied."

"No," Loki agreed, a little absently.

Tony looked at him again, worried. "Are you mad?"

"No," Loki said, shaking his head. "But I demand you make it up to me."

"Uh. Okay? Sure. How?"

"I think it's about time  _ you _ give  _ me _ a ride."

So Tony did just that. The next week, he was the one to drive them to school and back home after, and that was honestly just as good. 

It got infinitely better when Loki kissed him one morning.

It happened rather fast, so Tony needed a few seconds to catch up and realize that anything had happened at all, and somehow those seconds were enough time for Loki to get out of the car. 

Thankfully, Tony's brain came back online then, and he jumped out as well and managed to catch Loki before he could even try to run away. Loki was blushing a little, and also glaring at Tony, but Tony ignored both and then  _ he _ kissed  _ Loki,  _ and wonder of fucking wonders,  _ Loki kissed him back. _

It lasted only a few seconds, just a firm and then softening touch of lips against lips, but somehow it still made Tony's toes curl in excitement. When they broke apart again, Loki was leaning against the car, and Tony's hands had found their way to the other boy's hips. Loki's face had gotten even redder, and Tony really wanted to kiss him again, but first -

"What even was that, huh? Hit and run?"

"I wasn't sure," Loki said. His snappish tone was softened by his starting to smile. "If you… wanted to."

Tony grinned and squeezed Loki's hips a little. "I do want to."

"Yes, I noticed that, thank you." Loki rolled his eyes and pushed at Tony's chest until he took a step back. "Come on, we're already late."

When they walked to the building this time, it was hand in hand, and Tony felt very sappy indeed.

Absolutely worth it, though.


End file.
